The use of 131I Fab 96.5 (anti-melanoma monoclonal antibody) for therapy of malignant melanoma was studied under a phase 1 therapy trial. The purpose is to perform a dose escalation study and evaluate the toxicity of this therapy as well as the therapeutic results. The antibody were labeled with 131I with the chloramine T method using various doses of 131I with 10 mg of Fab 96.5. The antibody then underwent quality control to assure good immunoreactivity of the labeled product.